Orthorn
|Base ID = }} Orthorn is an Altmer mage. He can be found in a cell at Fellglow Keep. Background Orthorn was a former student at the College of Winterhold, and although not particularly talented, he got mixed in with a group of rogue mages that wished to perform experiments unsupported by the College, particularly Necromancy. These Mages had taken a liking to him, and made him feel included, so when they left the college to continue their illegal research at Fellglow Keep, Orthorn stole some books from The Arcanaeum and took off after them, using the books as a peace offering to ingratiate himself into the clan. One of the books he stole had references to the Eye of Magnus, relating a theory that there may have been something the ancient Nords were hiding under Saarthal that provoked the Elves to attack, entitled Night of Tears. The Caller, a zealous conjurer, and leader of the rogue group of mages, was very interested in the books, in particular one of the volumes, but instead of allowing Orthorn's acceptance into the group, had him imprisoned for use in further experiments. Interactions Hitting the Books When initially found, Orthorn is being held captive in a cell and begs the Dragonborn for assistance. They may choose whether or not to rescue Orthorn, and if they choose to do so, the option of having him become his or her temporary follower until Fellglow Keep is cleared. However, his survival is not required to recover the stolen books. If Orthorn is taken as a temporary follower and survives up to the encounter with The Caller, she will offer to trade the books for Orthorn to continue using as a test subject. This avoids the fight against her and Orthorn is once again imprisoned. If Orthorn survives Fellglow Keep while in the company of the Dragonborn, is not traded for the books, or if told to return to safety without accompanying them, he can be found at The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. Spells *Conjure Flame Atronach *Conjure Familiar *Fast Healing *Lesser Ward *Lightning Bolt Dialogue Hitting the Books "Don't leave me here!" :So, you're Orthorn? "Yes, yes! Did Arch-Mage Aren send you? He sent you to rescue me, didn't he?" ::I'm just here for the books you took from the College. "What? The bo... Oh. Oh dear. I shouldn't have taken them, I know! It was stupid. I was stupid. It won't happen again. Help me get out of here, and I'll help you find them. Please!" ::I'm here to rescue you and recover the books you stole. "See! I knew Aren wouldn't leave me in here! Hurry and get me out of this cage before they come for me! :::'Where are the books you stole?' ''"I don't have them anymore. She took them... The Caller. She's the one who put me in here! Please, let me out of here!" :::Why are you in this cage? "They threw me in here until they were ready to use me in one of their experiments. This wasn't supposed to happen. I thought they wanted my help, not to use me as a test subject!" :::Is there a key for this cage? "No, it's the levers in the center there. Just make sure you don't pull the wrong one. Please, hurry. I don't like being in here." (After releasing Orthorn) "Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll help. And then I'll go back to the College and I'll beg them to let me back in." :I don't want your help. "Ah. I see. Well, then I'll just stay behind you a little bit, and follow along quietly." ::... "Oh, you've saved me! Thank you so much. Who knows what they'd have done to me if you hadn't come along. I promise I'll help you get out of here." :::Now where are the books? "Yes, of course. I said I'd tell you, didn't I? The Caller will have them. She was most interested in one of the volumes. Although not interested enough to keep me from being locked up." ::::You should get yourself to safety. "Don't you need my help?" :::::I can handle this on my own. "Well, I... If you're sure... I'll just be on my way then. Please do be careful, and thank you." :::::This will be easier without you getting in my way. "Well, I was only trying to help. Fine, I'll just save myself then. Thank you for letting me out of that cage." :::::If you don't get away from me right now, I may kill you myself. "I was only trying to help you, you know! I hope the Caller turns you inside out!" :::::You're right. I could use some help. "I shall do my best." (While going through the ruins) "The undercroft is ahead... ugh, Necromancers. Be careful." "The library is just through here. We're getting close now." (After defeating The Caller) "Well, everything worked out nicely, didn't it?" :I've got what I came for. "Yes, you certainly do. You'll be going back to the College, then? I, uhh... I think perhaps I'll wait a bit before venturing there myself. Let this whole thing blow over, you know. Give certain parties a chance to forget what I may have done. Still, you've gotten me out of that cage, and I won't forget it. Thank you again, and good luck to you." Conversations Hitting the Books Orthorn: "I uhh... wait, what?" The Caller: "He gets the books, I get you. It's very simple." Orthorn: "But why?" The Caller: "This little adventure of yours has cost me a number of test subjects. I need more, and you'll do nicely." Orthorn: "You wouldn't do that, would you? You wouldn't leave me here with her!" The Caller: "I'm waiting." Quotes *''"Why did I ever come here?"'' *''"I've got to get out of here."'' *''"How could you just leave me here?"'' — If sold to The Caller in return for the books Trivia *If Orthorn is told to return to safety alone and then followed, he'll wind up running back and forth between two spots in the snowy mountainside near Dawnstar. Appearances * de:Orthorn es:Orthorn pl:Orthorn ru:Орторн Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members